wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Harakhte Dynasty
The mighty Harakhte Dynasty ruled a large portion of the south-western quadrant of the Galaxy in the Days of the Wars in Heaven. The Dynasty's penultimate Phaeron, Amuntekh the Glorious, was one of the last Triarchs, slain during the Revolt against the C'tan at the end of the Ancient Wars. He should have been succeeded as Triarch by his heir but instead the Dynasty and the entire Necron Empire was plunged into the Great Sleep. History Founding The Founder of the Dynasty, Senakhte the Valiant, was a mighty Nemesor who carved out a realm for his Dynasty among the star clusters of the south-western rim. The Biotransference The Harakhte suffered acutely from the deformations and disorders of the flesh common to all Necrontyr. Removal to the Mandragoran stars did nothing to help their condition. The lives of the Harakhte remained short and full of pain which served to feed a reckless ambition that disregarded all costs. The biotransference was welcomed by the Harakhte as a great gift. Freedom from pain, untiring strength and immortality being regarded as well worth the loss of something so intangible and useless as a 'soul'. Awakening It was about 750.M40 that the AI controlling the Crownworld of Minya began the long process of the Awakening. Robotic servitors scuttled from the echoing passages of the tomb to the dead surface of Minya, lit by a dying red sun. They reassured the AI as to the security of the planet and it roused masses of low level Necrons to labor at the rebuilding Akhaten the Great, the crown city of the Dynasty, for their Lords. Two centuries and a half passed before the AI judged their labors complete and awakened the Phaerakh Tekha, she approved and commanded the Awakening of her son the Phaeron and his court. The year was 009.M41. The Court Akhetekh the Unique, The Sole King Akhetekh awoke free of Szarekh's control but vividly remembering his subjection and brooding over the 'insult' and being 'deprived' of his right to succeed his father as Triarch. He has declared himself 'Sole King' and head of a new Triarchy, the other two being the Phaerakh Tekha, consort of Amuntekh, and his own consort Nekhety. Akhetekh is rather more interested in demanding the tribute due his new status from his immediate followers and rebuilding Minya to reflect his glory than he is in directing the necessary conquests which he leaves almost entirely to his consorts and Nemesors. Back before the biotransference Akhetekh suffered from many crippling deformations and disorders that he succeeded in surviving by sheer force of will. He managed to beget a number of children on his wife Nekhety who were still quite young when biotransferred. Tekha Triarch and former consort of the Phaeron Amuntekh. Back before the biotransference she was his wife and the mother of several children by him of which four survived long enough to be transferred into necrodermis bodies. She retains her fierce and possessive maternal love for her eldest and most damaged son which means she and Nekhety are not friends. Nekhety Triarch and consort of the Phaeron Akhetekh, back when they were still flesh she was his wife and the mother of several frail children by him, six of which survived long enough to be biotransferred. She and Tekha are locked in a permanent war as each seeks to reduce the other's influence over their common lord. Overlords: Meret Ankhyr Nekhetashyr Sahkhare Sehtem Quotes By: About: Source *Harakhte Dynasty Original article. Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties